thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Min Kanagawa
Min Kanagawa is the step-mother of Cassandra and Cecil Kanagawa, the wife of the late Croesus Kanagawa, and current head of the Kanagawa Corporation. Early Life It is widely assumed the Min is responsible for the death of her husband's first wife, Cecil and Cassandra's mother. However there is no evidence to this effect, for as Juno says, "that job was so clean it took five experts just to prove the woman was dead." It is unknown whether the rest of Kanagawa family is aware or suspicious of her involvement. History Min is mentioned by Cassandra to be meeting with writers to decide how they're going to spin the special on Croesus's death. She is also mentioned by Cecil as being one of the dangers Juno Steel and Rex Glass evaded on their way to his workshop. She later appears being threatened at gunpoint by Cassandra. Cassandra is convinced Min has stolen the production schedule that spurred her motive for killing her father, but when Cassandra has Rex search her, the schedule is not there. Instead Min has a prescription for anti-hallucinogens, and attempts to convince Cassandra she hallucinated the schedule. Once Juno solves the murder and Cassandra confesses, it is revealed that Min was secretly filming the entire scene, and has Cassandra escorted to Hoosegow, the family's privately run prison. After Cassandra leaves, Juno reveals that Min planted the schedule on Cassandra's set knowing it would make her do something rash, then disposed of it to make Cassandra seem unhinged. He says that this was done because Croesus had in fact intended to give Cassandra the stream slot she had wanted, and Min could not stand the prospect of losing money on Cassandra's show instead of making money on Cecil's. He accuses her of setting up the entire murder, which has landed her in full control of the corporation with Croesus and Cassandra out of the way, and still left her with Cecil to "milk for all he's worth". Min very smugly states that Juno will never be able to prove anything, without openly confirming or denying his statements, but subtlety threatens him should he decide to pursue this case any further. Personality Min is a very calculating character, appearing openly sweet and pleasant despite her very cold actions. She can be very condescending, sweetly referring to Cassandra as her daughter as she has her dragged off to prison. She appeared to have a very strained relationship with her stepdaughter, very probably being emotionally abusive towards her. Her relationships towards her husband, stepson, and the rest of the Kanagawa family are unknown, though she seems to care more about her personal gain than any of them specifically. Abilities It is stated by Cecil that she can forge all of the Kanagawas' signatures. Episode Appearances Trivia * Creator Sophie Kaner has compared Min to real life celebrities Vanna White and Kris Jenner * It was revealed in the season 2.1 Q and A that in the original version of Murderous Mask, the creators intended Min to be having an affair with her stepson Cecil. This plotline has been scrapped as of the update, and is no longer canon. * Much like many other high-profile businesspeople of her time, Min owns a Shangoan Mini Leopard. Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters Category:Characters Category:Kanagawa Family